


Care Package

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Wild and Whirling Words [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: Frannie sends Fraser a care package. (Or maybe that's a take-care package?)
Relationships: Benton Fraser & Francesca Vecchio, Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Ray Kowalski & Francesca Vecchio
Series: Wild and Whirling Words [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/186482
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Due South Archive





	Care Package

Package from Frannie in Chicago to Fraser in Canada, labeled "OPEN WITH RAY. NOT BEFORE. NO PEEKING. ON YOUR MOUNTIE HONOR."

Contains:

  * 1 36-count Value Pack of Trojan Extra-Thin Lubricated Condoms
  * 1 36-count Value Pack of Trojan Extra-Thin Unlubricated Condoms
  * 3 5-oz bottles KY Ultragel Water-Based Personal Lubricant
  * 1 vanilla-and-rose scented pillar candle
  * 1 glass candle stand
  * 1 cassette tape of "Greatest Love Songs" sung by Frank Sinatra
  * 1 pair handcuffs
  * An envelope addressed to Ray, containing a note that reads:



_Ray,_

_I'm counting on you to know what to do, here, if Fraser lets me down. You at least have romance in your soul and are not quite as much of an idiot as he is about this stuff. Although you totally lose points for coming back here and leaving him behind. But here's your chance to fix it. The handcuffs are in case you have to chain him to the radiator and make him talk. Or, you know, if it turns out you guys like that sort of thing. I'm not judging._

_Just make each other happy already._

_And tell Fraser that if he blows it this time he doesn't get to come crying to me about it and I still mean it about never speaking to him again and that other thing, too._

_Frannie_


End file.
